


글젠문학

by Taezisae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezisae/pseuds/Taezisae





	글젠문학

프리스크는 눈을 뜬 뒤 몰려오는 불쾌감과 묵직함에 짜증을 느꼈다.

그러나 그 짜증을 안겨준 당사자는 침대에서 사리진지 오래였고,

아무것도 걸치지 않은 몸에 스노우딘의 냉기가 스멀스멀 올라와 몹시 춥다.

 

속옷을 재빨리 찾아 걸친 뒤 자리에서 일어나는 프리스크에게

플라위가 말없이 널브러진 옷을 건내줬다. 

프리스크는 아무 말 없이 그 옷을 받아 입은 뒤 아래층으로 내려왔다.

 

일어났냐.

 

샌즈가 혀를 차며 못마땅한듯한 얼굴로 프리스크를 바라봤다.

프리스크 역시 도끼눈을 뜨고 샌즈를 바라보다가 자리에 앉았다.

식탁 위에 올려진 키슈를 입에 넣자 짠맛이 많이 감돌았다.

 

짜. 대체 얼마나 소금을 쳐넣은거야.

닥치고 주는대로 처먹어.

만든 놈이 이따구니 음식도 이따구지.

 

험악한 말들이 몇 번 더 오갔다.

플라위는 더 이상 그걸 보며 한숨조차 쉬지 않았다.

 

한 번만 더 이따구로 만들면, 네 머스타드 소스를 전부 네 머리 위에 부어버릴거야.

 

프리스크가 그렇게 말한 뒤 문을 닫고 나갔다.

도저히 적응되지 않는 추위였다.

 

 

그렇게 걷고 걸으니 저 멀리 파피루스가 보였다.  
태평하게 함정들을 손보는 파피루스를 보자  
프리스크는 울화통이 치미는 것을 느꼈다.

뭐해. 빨리 안 오고.  
왜 안 깨웠어.  
좀 더 자라고.  
덕분에 지각했잖아.  
피곤한 것 같아서 좀 더 자라고 놔둔 게 죄냐?

파피루스의 목소리가 점점 험악해진 탓에  
프리스크는 입을 다물 수 밖에 없었다. 

 

개새끼. 피곤하게 만든 게 누군데.

 

프리스크는 속으로 욕지기를 내뱉으며 파피루스를 따라 함정을 손봤다.

무뎌진 칼날은 좀 더 날카롭게, 철퇴는 더 무겁게,

사그라든 불길은 좀 더 타오르게.....

누군가를 죽이겠단 의지가 숲 속 곳곳에 설치된다.

 

그 다음 파피루스와 함께 초소에서 기다리고 기다린다.

오늘은 인간이 올까, 하는 기대감과

역시 오지 않겠지, 하는 체념.

 

시간이 지났다.

오늘도 체념이 승리했다.

 

야. 일어나.

 

파피루스는 말없이 앉아있는 프리스크를 거칠게 잡아끈 뒤 스노우딘으로 향했다.

퇴근시간인지라 곳곳에 근위대병들이 보였다.

이미 술을 잔뜩 먹고 취한 뒤 다른 괴물과 시비가 붙은 녀석도 있었고,

별 것도 아닌 걸로 으르렁 대는 녀석도 있었다.

프리스크와 파피루스는 길가의 돌맹이를 지나치듯 집으로 들어갔고

샌즈는 소파에 앉아있다가 들어온 둘을 보며 피식 웃었다.

 

오늘도 허탕이나보네? 

닥쳐.

꼴 좋다. 여기 눌러앉은 지 얼마나 됬냐? 조만간 두 손 다 합쳐도 못 세겠네?

.......

이러다가 저 꼬맹이가 죽어서 영혼을 바치는 게 더 빠르겠는데?

 

프리스크는 말없이 샌즈에게 다가간 뒤

샌즈 옆에 있던 반쯤 마신 머스타드 소스를 들었다. 

그리고 그걸 샌즈의 머리 위에 촥 부어버렸다.

 

이 씨발!!

 

무조건반사 수준으로 욕을 내뱉은 샌즈가 손을 뻗었지만

프리스크는 재빨리 파피루스 옆으로 도망간 뒤였다.

파피루스는 '그러게 누가 그딴 말 하랬냐. 등신아.'라는 말을 남긴 뒤 프리스크와 방으로 들어갔다.

 

방문 너머 오만가지 욕설이 날아왔지만

파피루스가 방문을 연 뒤 책 하나를 집어던지자 곧 잠잠해졌다.

파피루스는 프리스크에게 다가가 짜증스럽다는 얼굴을 했다.

 

야, 미쳤어?  
뭐가. 샌즈 저 새끼가 먼저 시비걸었어.

그러다가 진짜 뒤지는 수가 있어! 

뒤지면 뒤지는 거지.

뭐 이런.....

 

파피루스는 그런 프리스크가 몹시 맘에 들지 않았는지

신경질적으로 방을 나간 뒤 문을 쾅 닫았다.

방에 남겨진 프리스크는 침대에 걸쳐앉았고

어디 숨어있던건지 플라위가 그 옆으로 다가왔다.

 

 

한 때 이 지하에서 유일한 친구이자 동반자였던 플라위가 왔는데도 프리스크는 아무 말이 없었다. 

대신 프리스크는 주머니에 넣어둔 담배를 꺼내 입에 물고 피기 시작했다.

예전 같았으면 어떻게든 말렸을 플라위도 이젠 더 이상 프리스크를 말리지 않는다.

좁은 방에 담배 냄새가 확 풍겨진다.

 

프리스크.

.....

리셋은 안 할 거야?

소용 없으니까.

 

프리스크는 담배를 습 들이마신 뒤 내뱉었다.

독한 담배연기였지만 프리스크는 별 기색도 없다.

 

아스고어 대왕은 너무 강해. 수 백번을 도전했는데도 쓰러지지 않았어.

 

그 과정에서 찔리고 베이고 불탔던 경험들은 입에 담기도 싫을 정도였다.

프리스크는 피곤한 듯 담배를 툭툭 털어 끈 뒤 침대에 드러누웠다.

 

그나마 다행인 건 아스고어가 집요하게 추적하지 않는다는 거지.

....

그러니까 난 기다릴거야. 다음 인간이 떨어지길.

 

영혼 한 개. 그것만 있으면 프리스크도 괴물들도 자유로워지리라.

물론 지상에선 혼란이 일어나겠지만, 프리스크에게 그런 건 아무래도 상관 없었다.

알 게 뭐람. 프리스크는 몸을 휙 뒤척이며 베개를 끌어당겨 머리 밑으로 밀어넣었다.

 

 

플라위는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

한 때는 몇 번이나 프리스크를 설득했지만,

프리스크는 결국 지하에 눌러사는 쪽을 선택했다.

어차피 아스고어만 아니면 다들 그럭저럭 누그러든 상태였고,

프리스크는 그렇게 파피루스와 샌즈의 집에 얹혀살기 시작했다.

 

몇 년동안은 그럭저럭 살아갈 수 있었다.

조만간 또 인간이 떨어지겠지, 라는 심정으로 모두 프리스크를 보고도 별 말이 없었다.

파피루스도 나름 어린 프리스크를 잘 보살펴줬다.

 

하지만 프리스크가 상당히 성장할 때까지도 인간은 나타날 기미가 보이지 않았다.

그 과정에서 곧 나가겠지 나가겠지 하며 기다리다 죽은 괴물도 꽤 되었다.

그리고 결국 많은 괴물들은 프리스크에게 눈길을 줄 수 밖에 없게 되었다.

 

저 영혼만 있으면.

우린 자유일텐데.

 

그런 끈덕진 시선들을 받은 건 프리스크 뿐만이 아니었다.

프리스크를 떠맡게 된 파피루스와 샌즈 역시 자유로울 수 없었다.

더러는 프리스크를 내놓으란 협박과 공격도 있었다.

사실 당장 떠넘겨버려도 상관은 없었거늘 그놈의 정이 뭐라고.

아주 얄팍한 정 하나 때문에 그들은 이러지도 저러지도 못하고 있었다.

 

결국 어느 정도 성장한 프리스크는 그 때부터 일을 하기 시작했다.

수 많은 괴물들의 자유를 열 수 있는 마지막 열쇠면서도 지하에 눌러앉기로 했으니, 

뭐라도 하지 않았다간 지하에서 살 수 있는 선택조차 못하게 될 테니.

 

무거운 짐도 나르고, 위험한 함정도 손 보고,

음식도 만들어보고, 정교한 수선도 해야했다.

 

딱히 불만스러운 건 아니었다.

괴물들과의 신체적 차이 때문에 가끔 뒤쳐지는 경우는 있었지만,

그렇다고 완전히 못 따라가는 것도 아니었으니 문제는 없었다.

 

문제는 거기 있는 게 아니었다.

 

어느 날처럼 일을 끝내고 돌아온 프리스크를 반긴 건 

간만에 술에 취한 파피루스였다.

술 좀 그만 먹으라고 잔소리를 하는 프리스크에게

파피루스는 다가가 어깨를 꽉 붙잡았다.

당황해서 뭐라 말하기도 전에 프리스크는 침대 위로 쓰러졌다.

 

꼬맹아. 너도 다 컸잖아.

 

그치? 다 컸잖아. 그러면 문제 없잖아.

솔직히 이렇게 다 클 때까지 가만히 있는 경우도 없고.

어차피 다들 겪게 될 거야.

 

비명도 애원도 소용이 없었다.

부드럽고 따뜻한 프리스크의 살에 닿는 뼈는

차갑고 딱딱하기 그지 없었다.

 

핏자국이 흥건한 침대보 위에서 프리스크는 울고 또 울었다.

눈물이 더 이상 나오지 않을 때까지.

 

험악하고 난폭하긴 했지만, 그래도 손을 댄 적은 없었는데.

어째서? 프리스크는 벗겨진 옷을 입지도 못하고 울고 또 울었다.

이젠 가족이나 다름없다고 생각했는데.

그랬는데, 이렇게 배신당하리라고는 생각도 못했는데.

 

술에서 깬 파피루스는 난생 처음으로 경악했고

샌즈는 그런 파피루스를 보며 싸늘한 눈빛을 보냈다.

그래봤자 늦은 건 늦은 거였지만.

 

왜냐하면 세이브와 로드를 할 수 있는 건 프리스크 뿐이었으니까.

프리스크가 되돌려봤자 파피루스는 같은 실수를 반복하고

프리스크는 또 상처를 받을 뿐이니까.

 

그 날 이후 그들의 관계는 급격히 무너지기 시작했다.

원래 뭐든지 시작이 어렵다고 했던가.

한 번 프리스크에게 손을 댄 파피루스는

두 번째에선 조금 망설였을 뿐이었고

세 번째에선 좀 더 망설이지 않았고

네 번째부턴 아주 자연스럽게 했다.

프리스크 역시 네 번째부턴 완전히 체념했고

파피루스의 요구에 프리스크가 응하는 것은 당연한 수순이 된 지 오래였다.

 

이제 프리스크는 더 이상 울지 않았다. 

그렇다고 기뻐하는 것도 아니었다.

파피루스가 특별히 배려를 한다거나 다정하게 해주는 것도 아니었기에,

프리스크는 매번 아픔과 짜증을 동반할 수밖에 없었다.

 

어차피 하지 말라고 하지 않을 것도 아니고.

 

파피루스 밑에서 흔들리는 프리스크는 짜증 섞인 한숨을 내뱉었다.

그러거나 말거나 파피루스는 프리스크의 그 숨결조차 삼켜버릴 뿐.

 

시작이 어려울 뿐 그 이후는 손 쉽게 미끄러지는 건 프리스크 또한 마찬가지였다.

고결한 성인은 아니어도 나름의 선을 긋고 지키던 프리스크는

그 날 이후 그었던 선에서 미끄러져 완전히 벗어났다.

결코 마시지 않던 술을 마시고 담배를 피고

파피루스가 하는 욕설들을 흉내내고

술집에서 노닥거리는 다른 괴물들과 낄낄대기도 했다.

약간의 남아있던 찝찝함마저 사라진지 오래였고

어느샌가 프리스크 역시 지하의 분위기에 물든지 오래였다.

 

그런 둘을 보며 샌즈는 어느날부터 그들과 멀리하기 시작했다.

예전에는 같이 텔레비젼도 보고 책도 읽던 샌즈는,

어떻게든 집에 늦게 들어오거나 방에 혼자 틀어박히기 일쑤였다.

뭐, 프리스크는 이미 그런 샌즈에게 신경을 끈 지 오래였지만.

 

 

파피루스는 닭 쫓는 개마냥 프리스크에게 치근덕거린다.

샌즈는 그런 프리스크와 파피루스를 못마땅하게 여긴다.

프리스크는 그런 둘에게 질려버렸다.

 

그럼에도 그들은 어찌어찌 살아가고 있었다.

파피루스는 아쉬운대로 욕구를 풀 상대가 필요하고

샌즈는 프리스크를 내쫓자니 귀찮고 번거롭고 성가시고

프리스크는 힘들어도 어디 갈 곳이 없으니 말이다.

 

결국 모든 건 서로의 필요에 의해서 움직일 뿐.

 

오래 고여 썩은 늪처럼 질척질척하게 가라앉고 있는 와중에

돌연 등 뒤의 문이 열렸다.

파피루스겠지 라고 생각하며 프리스크는 뒤도 안 돌아보고 가만히 있었다.

어차피 알아서 벗기던가 아니면 벗으라고 닥달하겠지.

 

야.

 

파피루스가 아니었다.

프리스크는 짜증이 팍 치밀어 침대에서 일어나 뒤돌아보았다.

거기에는 몹시 짜증스러운 얼굴의 샌즈가 서있었다.

 

파피루스는 어디가고 니가 오는데.

그 새낀 술 퍼마신다고 나갔어.

 

잘 됐네. 오늘은 그냥 넘어갈 수 있겠네.

안 그래도 요 며칠간 연속으로 달려서 힘들었으니.

 

한 가지만 묻자.

너랑 할 얘기 없어.

넌 왜 시간을 되돌릴 수 있는 힘을 갖고도, 그날 돌리지 않았어?

할 얘기 없다니까.

파피루스의 실수를 바로잡았으면 이렇게....

 

퍽! 날아온 베개가 샌즈의 얼굴을 가격한다.

솜 밖에 안 들었지만 그렇다고 안 아픈 것도 아니었다.

샌즈는 짜증스럽게 베개를 바닥에 던진 뒤 성큼성큼 다가왔다.

 

 

샌즈는 날카로운 뼈다귀를 들고 프리스크의 멱살을 붙잡은 뒤 

그 가느다랗고 하얀 목에 겨눴다.

 

당장 여기서 죽여줄까? 어차피 시간을 돌리면 되살아올테니.

....

아니다. 니가 모든 게 지겨워져서 시간을 안 돌리는 게 낫겠네. 그렇게 하면 우린 자유로워 질테니까!

 

샌즈는 프리스크를 침대 위로 내던졌고 프리스크는 하릴없이 쓰러졌다.

샌즈는 그런 프리스크 위에 올라타 날카로운 이빨이 박힌 입으로 으르렁 거렸다.

이런 와중에도 프리스크는 그 모습이 광견병 걸린 개같다고 생각했다.

 

그런 힘을 갖고 있으면서, 왜 파피루스의 실수를 바로잡지 않은 거야?

.....

파피루스도 괴로워했어. 그건 분명 실수였어.

.....실수?

그래!! 그것만 바로잡았으면, 파피루스는......!

 

프리스크는 진심으로 역겹다는 표정을 했다.

그리고 온 힘을 다해 샌즈의 가슴팍을 밀쳤고, 샌즈는 그대로 나자빠지고 말았다.

 

아, 실수? 그래. 파피루스한테는 실수였지.

 

프리스크는 아까 샌즈가 바닥에 던진 베개를 주운 뒤

나자빠진 샌즈 위로 올라간 뒤 샌즈를 내려다봤다.

 

근데 그 실수 때문에 난 얼마나 아프고 괴로웠는 줄 알아?

내려와.

시간을 되돌려서 파피루스의 실수는 없앨 수 있겠지.

내려 오라고!

그러면 내가 받았던 아픔은? 내 기억은 안 없어지는데?

당장 내려....!

 

퍽! 퍽! 프리스크는 샌즈의 얼굴을 가차없이 베개로 내리쳤다.

아무리 부드러운 베개라고 해도 누워있는 상태에서 

온힘을 다해 던져지는 걸 맞는 건 빈말로도 좋다 할 수 없었다.

 

그래! 다 원래대로 돌아가겠지! 네 동생 하반신에 찢어진 내것도 원상복귀 되겠지!

 

샌즈는 비명을 지를 틈도 없었다.

자꾸 내려치는 베개에 시야가 가려진데다

프리스크가 위에서 오른팔을 짓누르고 있어 왼팔로만 겨우겨우 막는 게 전부였다.

그것도 제대로 막아지지 않는 게 문제지만.

 

근데! 나는 아팠던 기억이 그대로 남아! 남는다고! 

아아아악!

그리고! 파피루스가 또 다시 안 그러리란 보장 있어!? 언젠가 또 그러지 않으리란 보장 있냐고!!

 

프리스크의 고함소리와 팡팡 하고 베개 내려치는 소리, 샌즈의 비명소리.

그것이 멈춘 건 상당한 시간이 지난 뒤였다.

 

프리스크는 거친 숨결을 내뱉으며 샌즈를 내려다봤다.

기절하거나 어디 크게 다친 건 아니었지만,

집중적으로 머리를 맞은 탓인지 샌즈는 정신을 못 차리고 있었다.

 

시간을 되돌리는 게 만능이라고 생각하나본데, 착각하지마. 이 방관자 새끼야.

 

프리스크는 그런 샌즈를 질질 끌고 잡아당겨서 침대 위로 끌어올렸다.

그리고 샌즈 위에 올라탄 뒤 몸을 바싹 붙였고,

샌즈는 아찔한 정신이 확 돌아오는 걸 느꼈다.

 

돌았어? 당장 내려와!

왜? 나 지금부터 실수 할 건데? 네가 말하는 그 실수라는 거.

 

샌즈는 당혹스런 얼굴로 프리스크를 바라봤다.

프리스크는 아랑곳않더니 침대 옆으로 손을 뻗어 술병을 집어들고 벌컥 들이마시기 시작했다.

상당히 독한 술이 왜 침대 머리맡, 손 뻗으면 닿을 곳에 있는지는

밤마다 제대로 잠들지 못하는 프리스크만 알 일이었다.

 

자. 네가 말한 실수가 이런 거야. 

꼬맹아. 잠시만. 일단 내려와서.....

네가 말한, 네 동생의 '사소한' 실수가 이런 거라고.

 

프리스크는 샌즈의 입에 제 입을 겹친 뒤 손을 뻗어 샌즈의 바지를 붙잡았다.

독한 술냄새가 숨을 집어삼키는 와중에 샌즈는 필사적으로 발버둥치기 시작했다.

 

그러거나 말거나 프리스크는 멈추지 않았다.

그저 파피루스가 했던 몸짓들을,

술집에서 전해듣고 배웠던 것들을 그대로 행할 뿐.

 

뭘 겁 먹어? 어차피 다들 하는 건데.

 

혼자 고결한 척 하지마. 자연스러운 거라고. 

그렇게 굳어있을 필요 없잖아?

힘 빼. 내가 힘드니까.

프리스크는 파피루스가 했던 말들을 똑같이 따라하며 샌즈의 바지를 내렸다.

 

몸 위에 밀착해서 쉴 세 없이 달라붙는 프리스크를 막기엔

두 개의 손으로는 턱없이 부족했다.

내려가는 바지를 당기려하면 입이 움직이고,

그 입을 밀어내려 손을 올리면 갈비뼈 위로 손이 간다.

그걸 막으려 하면 다시 또 바지가 한 뼘 내려간다.

 

꼬맹아. 제발, 제발.....!

제발 뭐.

제발 하지마! 부탁할게!

 

샌즈의 입에서 튀어나온 애원을 들으며 프리스크는 하, 하고 웃어재꼈다.

그리고 얼굴을 바싹 당긴 뒤 속삭였다.

 

나도 네 동생에게 그렇게 했어.

 

네 동생은 어떻게 했을 것 같아? 프리스크는 그렇게 말하며 다시 몸을 밀착했다.

샌즈는 끝까지 하지 말라고 비명을 지르며 발버둥쳤다.

프리스크가 예전에 그의 동생 밑에서 그랬듯이.

 

그 날 이후 샌즈는 더 이상 둘을 피하지 않았다.

같이 텔레비젼을 보고 집에도 일찍 오면서 그들과 더 많은 시간을 보냈다.

약간이나마 예전과 같이 둘에게 다가오는 샌즈의 모습에

파피루스는 '저 놈이 개밥이라도 쳐먹고 맛이갔나'하고 의아해했지만,

그 이상 대수롭게 생각하지 않았다.

샌즈가 굽는 키슈의 짠맛이 줄어들었단 점도 한 몫 했으리라.

 

프리스크는 여전히 변한 게 없었다.

파피루스와 초소에서 보초를 서고,

살상용 함정을 손질하고,

집에 돌아온 뒤에는 제 허리에 올라오는 파피루스의 손에 이끌려

침대로 올라가는, 그런 것들 전부 변한 게 없었다.

 

샌즈 역시 크게 변하건 없었다.

다만 가끔 파피루스가 자리를 비워 프리스크와 단 둘이 남게 되면,

공포감에 짓눌리면서도 도망치지 않는다는 점 하나만 뺀다면.

정확히 말하면 도망치지 '못하는'거겠지만.

프리스크가 샌즈의 볼을 쓰다듬으면 샌즈는 두 눈을 질끈 감았고,

프리스크는 그런 샌즈의 얼굴을 붙잡고 당기는 것이었다.

 

오늘도 인간은 오지 않고

체념이 희망을 이긴 횟수는 이루 말할 수 없지만,

프리스크는 아직 살아있다.

그리고 앞으로도 살 것이다.

설령 진흙탕 길을 걸어가더라도,

누군가를 죽이고 짓밟더라도

프리스크는 살아남을 것이다.

 

 

 

'의지'의 힘으로.


End file.
